


NathMarc where they get married and stuff

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I just rewrote it to be NathMarc, I was told not to post this, M/M, Marriage, Romance, cuz this was actually spongeward, hehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: This is just a NathMarc story where they get married.This is a repurposed Spongeward fic. So take with that what you will
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	NathMarc where they get married and stuff

_Nathaniel’s POV_

“Marc!” I yelled from my window. Marc was making noise again, not that I actually minded that much, but I couldn’t let Marc know that little secret. Marc laughed - that laugh that makes my heart skip a beat, that laugh that makes me want to jump into his arms and kiss him. “Hi, Nathaniel!” Such simple words and yet…” Oh Marc…” I murmur lovingly. I go downstairs and open the door so that I can see his beautiful face up close.

_Marc’s POV_

I was lost in my daydreaming about Nathaniel. When suddenly, I heard his melodic voice drifting down towards me, I almost couldn’t take it and I was about to open the door to his house, he left it unlocked for me. However, when I reached for the handle of the door, it suddenly swung open! Nathaniel was there, his eyes as loving as mine. Suddenly, it was like we were the only two people in the world, I was his and he was mine. With little hesitation we embraced each other and the world around us faded, Nathaniel and I were one and we kissed. It was a deep sensual kiss, one that would be talked about for years to come. This was the start of an amazing and romantic relationship.

  
  


**6 months later**

  
  


_Nathaniel’s POV_

Marc and I have been seeing each other for 6 months now and it’s our anniversary. We haven't done _that_ yet, but I want it to be special when we do. I'm just so in love with him I can't stand it. I'm going to ask him a question, the big question I just-I don't know how he'll take it! I have the ring the best ring there was, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I need someone to guide me. I need Marc, but I can't let Marc know what I'm planning, that would ruin the surprise. I'm going to ask him tonight, we're having a date at a fancy restaurant. I know he loves it there and can't stop talking about it, oh, it'll be so romantic we’ll stare into each other's eyes and I'll get down on one of my many, many, knees and I'll ask him, “Marc will you marry me?” I hope he says yes, I mean I think he will, he definitely will. maybe I don't know, I'm just so nervous about this! Please Marc, please say yes.

_Marc’s POV_

Nathaniel asked me on a date to a fancy restaurant today. It’s not that I am unhappy about it, in fact, I love it, but it's just weird because I know he doesn’t like fancy restaurants as much as I do. We sit down at the table, I order, but Nathaniel doesn't order anything. I tell him he needs to eat more, but I don't think he'll listen, he needs to take care of himself more. He keeps straightening his tie. Is he nervous about something? What is it? I hope I can help! I just want to make Nathaniel happy because I love him and he loves me, I know that! he really is acting weirdly, I just-I don't know what to do. He's standing up for some reason, what's he doing? Why is he kneeling? No! Oh my god! is he-is he going to... I jump up before he can say anything, “Yes! Yes! I will marry you!” I exclaim tearfully. I can’t believe he is doing this! We haven’t been dating for that long, but then again, we ARE in love. I can imagine myself spending the rest of my life with him. Oh, Nathaniel…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**8 months later**

_Nathaniel’s POV_

This is it… it’s the wedding day. Oh my god… IT’S THE WEDDING DAY! I’m so excited! I love Marc so much, my heart aches for him whenever we’re apart. I see him coming up the alter… oh he is so handsome today… and every day.

**4 years later**

_Marc’s POV_

Oh I love Nathaniel, he’s so handsome and smart and he always helps around the house… NOT! I CAN’T STAND HIM!!!! He’s always like “Oh Marc you know I’m too busy making my art” and I’m like “Oh _Nathaniel_ you know I’m too busy WORKING AND TAKING CARE OF THE KIDS!” Nathaniel quite a fancy restaurant 2 years ago to pursue his “art” and hasn’t made a dollar since. Not only that, but does he do the dishes, clean the house, feed the kids, or do ANYTHING productive? NO OF COURSE NOT! I have to do EVERYTHING! After a long day at work, I come home to find the house a MESS and where is Nathaniel? Working on his “music” which is really just mindless screeching. The kids are crying, the house is a mess… somehow, how does he make that much of a mess in such a short time? Ugh… I’m gonna divorce him.

_Nathaniel’s POV_

Marc WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! WHY DID HE DIVORCE ME? I WAS SUCH A GOOD HUSBAND! I am sobbing on the floor and am starving to death because he isn’t bringing any more money. Marc TOOK THE KIDS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

_Third Person POV_

It was at that moment that Nathaniel and Marc both woke up. They were in a hospital? Why? “THEY’RE AWAKE!” They hear someone scream. They look up, it’s Marinette. All of their friends crowded around them. “W-what happened?” Marc asked. “Oh, you don’t remember? You guys hit your head in a car accident, you’ve been in comas for 4 years.” Both Nathaniel and Marc gasped. All those feelings, all those hardships, a dream? One thing that they both realized is that their feelings were not gone. “Marc-” “Nathaniel-” “I LOVE YOU!” They both said at the same time. 

_Nathaniel's POV_

It has been ten years since that day, we got married and are living happily. We have 3 beautiful children. I am a famous artist and Marc is now a famous author. We are happy.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The people who told me not to post this: https://discord.gg/cmHW9q


End file.
